Maximum ride character generator
by WeaverOfDarkDreams
Summary: With this generator you can create a hybrid character for a story or forum or just for fun! Do it with friends or by yourself! Easy, kinda quick, fun, and interesting! ( Sorry about the cheesy summary xD)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first generator & I hope you like it. I got the idea to create a maximum ride generator from a warrior's cat generator that I tried. If it needs any more bits or pieces please tell me in your reviews! Also it would be great if you put your results in the reviews! Enjoy! Also feel free to use your characters for stories or role-play forums!

First Name/name part. How this one works is that you take the first letter of your name and then use the corresponding word. Feel free to try again and again with new names each time! Some of them are multiple choice, so just choose whatever fits best.

A. Treya/Travis

B. Cassin

C. Swift

D. Aurora

E. Sora/Soren

F. Emily/Emilio

G. Fern

H. Azure

I. Viridian

J. Maya

K. Ronnie

L. Drake

M. Sarah/Sam

N. Trout/Salmon

O. Tommy/Tammy

P. Barnaby/Barbara

Q. Idris

R. Avalon/Ava

S. Merlin/Merlina

T. Slash

U. Sparks

V. Passion

W. Elizabeth/Ilsabeth

X. Nikolas/Nicole

Y. Joe/Joan

Z. Michelangelo/Michael/Angela

I got Emily! Please, please, PLEASE review!

On to the next chapter! Over and out.


	2. Appearances part one

Hello again! Now we will be doing appearances. First up, complexion!

How this works is you choose a number between 0 & 10, and add one. If you get double digits just use the second number. Remember, with any of these you can try again & again.

1\. Pale white

2\. Blue

3\. Tan

4\. Fair

5\. Caucasian (white)

6\. Chocolate brown

7\. Coal black

8\. Olive

9\. Bronze

10\. Green

Now hair color and form! For form and color just use the same process that you used on complexions.

1\. Long

2\. Short

3\. Curly

4\. Straight

5\. Wavy

6\. Dreadlocks

7\. Shaved

8\. Spiky

9\. Afro

10\. Medusa Snakes

Color, same process as above.

1\. Brown (any shade)

2\. Blond (any shade)

3\. Red (any shade)

4\. Black (any shade)

5\. Blue

6\. Silver

7\. Purple

8\. Green

9\. Gray

10\. Translucent

I got short green medusa snakes!? Anyway, on to age. For this you use your own eye color.

Blue: 9-13

Green: 19-23

Gray: 4-8

Brown: 14-18

Hazel: 24-28

Apparently I'm 24-28. Wow I'm old. Now eyes. Choose a number from 0-10, then add one.

1\. Blue

2\. Violet

3\. Green

4\. Red

5\. Brown

6\. Hazel

7\. Yellow

8\. You're blind and your eyes are pure white.

9\. You have cat eyes and you go again to pick color.

10\. You have different coloured eyes. Go again twice to pick each ones color.

I have yellow cat eyes! Please, please, PLEASE review and follow and favorite! Onward! To the next step, appearances part two!

P.S. sorry about only posting one bit at a time. Right now I've been very busy and I have little time to write and post. Thank you for sticking with me. You are all wonderfully patient and awesome!


	3. Authors Note

Dear readers,

I will be updating less often probably, because me and my family are taking a trip to Ohio for most of January, and I will be in internet reception less often. I'm not leaving, it will just take longer for me to update and return messages. On a happier note, I just posted the first chapter of my origanal story The Strange on (its the sister site to fanfiction, but for origanal stories and poetry.). You can find me on fictionpress as WeaverOfDarkDreams. Thank you for reading. Till we meet again!

-Weaver


	4. Hybrid (animals)

Now we will do hybrid stuff, first animals. This also includes if you have animal wings, ears, or tails. You're automatically 2% of what you get. You can also go again! Choose a number from 0 to 13, then add one.

1\. Rufus Hummingbird (you have wings like an hummingbird)

2\. Diamond-back rattlesnake (you have poisonous fangs, you have scales randomly sprinkled across your body)

3\. Grey wolf (wolf ears and tail, wolf like senses and speed)

4\. Steller's Jay (beautiful iridescent blue and black wings, can fly, can mimic other animals and peoples voices)

5\. Jack Russell Terrier (terrier ears and tail, high intelligence, very good sense of smell and hearing)

6\. Peregrine falcon (wings, very fast flier, raptor vision)

7\. Black widow (poison, secrets sticky substance from hands, shoot webs)

8\. Mountain lion (ears and tail, cat like reflexes, retractable claws)

9\. Galapagos tortoise (extremely long lifespan, 95-120 yrs)

10\. Ostrich (wings, can't fly, deadly kicks, runs really fast)

11\. Red/Grey/Arctic Fox (tail and ears, clever, white fur if arctic, red, or black fur if Red, brown, black, red, and grey fur if grey)

12\. Cuddle fish (camouflage, hypnotism, gills)

13\. Gyrfalcon ( white-phase, snow white wings w/ black specks. Black-phase, black wings w/ white specks. Can fly)

14\. Domestic cat ( cat ears and tail, retractable claws, good sense of smell, good hearing, acrobatic, pick your own fur color for ears and tail. Or use hair color.)

15\. Little brown Myotis (it's a bat) (leathery bat wings, poor eyesight, but great hearing and echolocation.)

Awesome! So now I'm gonna do last names (optional) since I didn't first chapter. Use the first letter of your last name to find your corresponding last name.

A. Warren

B. Jones

C. Grey

D. Anzalone

E. Bone

F. Redd

G. Stark

H. Grimes

I. Ellis

J. Franklin

K. Strange

L. Graham

M. Aire

N. Brown

O. Connelly

P. Smith

Q. Prince

R. Oak

S. Hart

T. Dark

U. Lee

V. Dowd

W. Elric

X. Verne

Y. Sai

Z. Martinez

Next chapter we will do powers and personality traits. See ya!


	5. powers and personality traits

So, here the next chapter. I'm sorry about my extreme slowness, I'm having some writers block for my other story's, but since this one doesn't have a plot, I'm able to kinda work on it. Slowly.

Okay, now we will do powers. So you got a few from your hybrid percentage, but this some extra little fun stuff. Plus, if you want to create a Mary-sue/Gary-Lou, just do it over and over again!

To get your super-duper-awesome abilities just pick a number from 0-12 and add one

1\. Mind reading/manipulation A.K.A Telekinesis/Telepathy (read thoughts and do creepy Angel style stuff)

2\. Control of shadows A.K.A Umbrakinesis (control, teleport through, and transform into shadows. Totally epic)

3\. Shape-shifting (turn into stuff or animals. Maybe you could turn into a awesome unicorn with laser eyes, or a banana peel.)

4\. Control of fire A.K.A Pyrokinesis (set stuff on fire! Blow up stuff! Set of annoying sprinklers in the grocery store!)

5\. Healing (heal wounds by touch, or by any other means. You choose)

6\. Empathy (feel, and control others emotions)

7\. Super-speed (extremely fast, like flash fast)

8\. Control of electricity (generate and control electricity)

9\. Super strength (can lift heavier than normal stuff)

10\. Control of water (do I really need to explain this?)

11\. Control of earth (move rocks, that kind of stuff)

12\. Enhanced senses (all five senses are heightened)

13\. Plant manipulation (can control and make plants grow. Never run out of mangoes to throw at people!)

Tell me in the comments if you would like a powers part 2.

Now for personality traits. Pick a number from 0-21 and add one.

1\. Easily angered

2\. Obsessed with small animals and children and/or shiny stuff

3\. Hopeless romantic

4\. Extremely competitive

5\. Daydreams a lot

6\. Bad at lying and/or compulsive lier

7\. Motor mouth (talks a lot)

8\. Drama queen

9\. Loyal

10\. Caring

11\. Paranoid

12\. Quiet

13\. Great cook

14\. Full of puns and/or witty remarks

15\. Charming

16\. Great artist and/or musician

17\. Perceptive

18\. Oblivious to basically everything

19\. Emotionally sensitive

20\. Lone wolf

21\. Social butterfly

22\. Reckless

Here's me so far:

Emily Redd

24 yrs old

Has short green snakes for hair

Bronze skin

Blind, but uses her snakes to see. Eye are milky yellow reptile eyes.

Leathery brown bat wings, fourteen foot wing span

96% human, 2% reptile (diamond back rattlesnake), and 2% Bat (little brown Myotis)

Personality: Caring, extremely competitive, great cook, drama queen, emotionally sensitive, bad at lying.

See you weirdos later! Tell me any chapters you would want to see!


End file.
